Opostos
by Eeva Uchiha7
Summary: Kai volta da Rússia e pensa que nada mudou na equipe.Mas quando vê que Hilary começa a agir estranhamente e Brookyn está no meio da história ele descobre estar bem enganado.KaixHilxBrook.ULTIMO CAPITULO ON. The End...
1. A volta

Disclaimer:Declaro que Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem(todos os personagens:UFA!!u.u)...mas sabe-se la se eu não ganho na loteria e compro os direitos(todos:O.O).

**OPOSTOS**

_**capitulo 1:A volta**_

Já havia passado um ano do campeonato mundial,Kai havia voltado pra Russia,mas o senhor Dickenson conseguira trazê-lo novamente pra mais um ano em turnê.A solidão parecia pesar mais agora ,talvez já tivesse se acostumado com a alegria infantil de Max,o companheirismo de Ray,o intelecto de Kenny,até a fome de Tyson e a marra de Hilary.Mas a recepção no areporto DEFINITIVAMENTE fez essa solidão voltar pra Russia.A primeira coisa,digo,pessoa enxergado foi Tyson como sempre:

Tyson:Ae cara sabia que você ia voltar...afinal todo astro tem uma sombra hehe

Max : Acho que você é que sempre quis ser igual a ele tyson. 3 Oi Kai...

Kai: Sem chance...ele não tem capacidade pra ser sombra de anão de circo...

Ray:Não liga pra ele Kai...na verdade todos nós sentimos sua falta.E aí como foi seu ano?

Kai: humpf...

Hilary(chegando de surpresa):Acho que isso foi um ''_normal,obrigado por perguntar''_ né?

Tyson:(assustado pela súbita aparição da menina):HILARY!!!Eu já falei que chegando desse jeito me assusta!!Até parece um E.T !!!

''POW!!!''

Ray:É Tyson...parece que ela não gostou da comparação...

Tyson(tentando abaixar o ''galo''):Essa garota é assassina!u.ú...

Kenny:Tecnicamente,Tyson,existe uma não tão remota possibilidade de você incitar essas situações.

Tyson:O.O...?

Kenny:Você provoca ela...

Hilary:Mas e aí Kai?Por que você resolveu voltar?

Hilary é interrompida pelo senhor dickenson que pareceu meio incomodado por uns instantes fato que passou despercebido pelos bladebreakers,menos kai:

Dickenson:Er...ja percebi que voltaram aos velhos tempos e já mataram as saudades...agora acho melhor vocês voltarem pra ALB...o treinamento não acabou meus rapazes.E você tem quedescansar,Kai.

Tyson:Ei...você ta querendo é proteger esse fracote isso sim...ele já tava na moleza la naquela geladeira.Humpf...Ò.Ó.

Ray:Tyson...

Kai:Deixa ele falar as asneiras que quiser,Ray.E se você quiser,Tyson pode pegar o avião pra ''geladeira'' e passar o próximo ano servindo de cobaia pro meu avô.

Tyson:...O.O'...hehe quem sabe na próxima...''droga ele sempre ta certo''

Kenny:Senhor Dickenson... na ALB tem quartos disponíveis pra quem está em treinamento,pode ficar la ,Kai ,ao invés de pagar um hotel.

Dickenson:Claro,claro...quase ia me esquecendo disso.São quartos muito confortáveis,meu rapaz,você irá gostar.E então vai conosco?

Kai: ...hunf...

Hilary: Acho que isso foi um sim,né.n.n' Vamos então.-Hilary saíra arrastando Tyson pelo braço em direção ao táxi enquanto esse já havia focado o carrinho de cachorro quente em frente a porta de

saída do aeroporto.Max e Ray os seguiram pra evitar um desastre maior, mas assim que Max viu a mostarda...

Max(sorriso psicopata):Mostaaaaardaaa...

Ray:Essa não ,de novo não...

O velho simpático pecebeu quando Kai soltou um suspiro desesperançado:

Kai:Eles não mudaram nada...humpf...

Dickenson:Olhe de novo,Kai.Tem certeza que ninguém mudou?Será mesmo?

O jovem russo pára pra observar os parceiros.O dono da carrocinha de cachorro-quente desesperado tentando salvar os vidros de mostarda enquanto Ray segurava Max com uma cara assassina.Tyson emburrado levando sermão da Hilary por ter provocado aquilo tudo com a mão no estômago que não parava de roncar.Apesar do tempo ,pouco havia mudado.Ray continuava com seu jeito pacificador,havia se tornado mais forte é claro graças ao treinamento.Kenny havia crescido um pouco(N/A:Nossa!),continuava com o rosto tampado pela franja mas era a marca registrada dele,Tyson era o que menos mudara apenas crescera e aparentava mais força.E continuou seguindo com os olhos até parar com eles em Hilary.Ela sem duvida é a que mais mudara,tinha seus cabelos soltos até a cintura e agora possuía mais ''curvas'' também,mas não era isso que marcava.O olhar rubi dela antes sempre brilhante agora...Agora parecia distante,frio,chegando a lembrar da Rússia.

Kai(mentindo): ...Não, continuam os mesmos...

Dickenson(percebendo a mentira):É...talvez você tenha razão...(aumentando a voz pra falar com os meninos):Ei,rapazes já está ficando tarde e vocês tem que treinar...e Hilary,soube que sua beyblade já está consertada...Brooklin mandou avisar pra pegar mais leve com ela da próxima vez,minha jovem.

O mundo de Kai parou por alguns instantes ''Hilary...beyblade...BROOKYN?!?''.Realmente um ano agora parecia muito tempo longe dos Bladebreakers(é assim que escreve? D)...

Tyson:Ta vendo sua maníaca...da próxima vez em que achar que sua beyblade é um artigo bélico pensa duas vezes...humpf...(mostra a lingua).

Hilary:O.O'...

Ray:Ta espantada por que o Tyson ta te dando rala,Hill?

Hilary:Não...eu ouvi direito ou ele disse ''artigo bélico''?

Kenny:O mundo vai acabar...Você ta se sentindo bem Tyson?...você sabe o que isso significa?

Max:Deixa eu tentar,deixa eu tentar...É DE COMER??

todos:''capota''

Ray:Max...esquece...vamos gente .

Dizendo isso todos entram no ônibus que o esperavam rumo a ALB ,enquanto Kai se perguntava como o fato do Brooklyn agora fazer parte da equipe o afetara tanto.Resposta:Talvez por que não seja só pelo Brooklyn o incômodo que ele sentia agora e foi nesses pemsamentos que os Bladebreakers chegaram ao seu destino.

xXx

Primeiro capitulo curtinho né?Tenho um segredo a revelar...mas...quem sabe no próximo capítulo...se me mandarem reviews é claro n.n...pu favô...

Bjo Turma...(ansiosa)PELO AMOR DE DEUS DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM!pronto foi...


	2. Surpresas

Disclaimer:...Eu sei que Beyblade não me pertence,vocês sabem disso...MAS O VERDADEIRO CRIADOR DEVIA ESQUECER!!!ó.ò

**Capítulo 2:Surpresas...**

Passado alguns minutos da viagem, Kai notou que eles haviam passado do prédio da ALB e seguiram por uma rota desconhecida indo dar em um lugar enormee completamente escondido, mesmo sendo no centro da cidade,por árvores e alojamentos e cercado por um muro,o que tornava o lugar parecido com um condomínio fechado.No centro do lugar uma construção antiga contrastando

com os outros dali que pareciam bem recentes foi o ponto de parada dos Bladebreakers.

Tyson:Bora gente,a galera da ALB tem uma nova cuia e quem vai estrear ela é o campeão mundial aqui.Quem vai querer ser minha vítima,ops,adversário?

Ray:Até parece que você ta com essa bola toda,Tyson...da última vez o Kenny quase te venceu...

Kai(arqueando a sombrancelha):...?

Tyson:O///O'...Bom é que...foi uma brincadeira e...eu não queria desanimar o Kenny,por isso eu deixei ele ganhar...aaaah! Foi sorte de principiante!!!!

Max:É Kai, o Chief quis testar a nova Draciel e quase que Tyson perde a fama de campeão mundial.

Dickenson:...Por isso mesmo é que é melhor irem entrando pra treinar.O novo campeonato já está aí,não se esqueçam...

Hilary(puxando a orelha de Tyson):NÉ Tyson...não queria um adversário?Pois bem...agora já tem uma,vamos logo seu...Brooklyn!

Max:Hã...mas o nome dele não é Tyson?

Todos:(gota) ¬¬...

Brooklyn escutou o barulho na parte de fora da ALB, logo concluiu que eles haviam chegado...e acompanhados.Assim que chegara na porta presenciou a cena formada por Tyson e Hilary,que ao vê-lo abrira um enorme sorriso e logo estava ''pendurada'' em seu pescoço.Incrível,como ao chegar ali fora recebido.No início havia desconfiança por parte dos Bladebreakers,principalmente por parte do Tyson,que ainda tinha certa implicância com ele.No mais,passado um tempo,conquistou a confiança de todos principalmente de Hilary,como se ela tivesse se apegado a ele pra suprir alguma perda.

Ao olhar por cima do ombro da garota que o abraçava,ele viu o olhar assassino de Kai em sua direção e cumprimentou-o como se fosse seu melhor amigo:

Brookyn:Finalmente,Kai...pensei que não ia aceitar a proposta do senhor Dickenson,mas estou feliz que voltou.

Kai(ainda com olhar psicopata):...Humpf!!!

Brooklyn(disfarçando):Ah,Hill... tenho uma surpresa pra você...(tira algo do bolso)

Hilary:Nossa,Brooklyn...tá perfeita!!!!

O ruivo entregou a garota a beyblade que tinha tirado do bolso.Esta era negra com detalhes vermelhos nas lâminas e uma pedra rubi incrustada no centro.Era média, mas tinha o peso equilibrado e lâminas retráteis.Aparentemente faria um estrago considerável em uma beyblade comum.

Tyson:Só uma é que vocês acharam a outra metade da beyblade dela?

''POW!!''

Hilary:Não fala assim...eu não sou tão desastrada!!!

Tyson:Não,imagina então como é que você conseguiu partir ela em duas metades?

Brooklyn:É não foi fácil consertá-la,não.Você tem que maneirar no simulador,Hill,senão o que vai ser dos beylutadores de verdade quando chegar sua vez no campeonato?Mas vamos testá-la então.

Nisso o garoto puxa Hilary pelo pulso,sendo seguidos por Tyson que não via a hora de quebrar outra beyblade e se gabar de deixar a menina irritada,enquanto toda a ação era monitorada incansavelmente por um garoto de cabelos bicolores que parecia a beira de uma morte súbita.

Dickenson e os garotos pararam na lanchonete do prédio,que já parecia batizada por um certo campeão mundial.Pilhas de pratos e restos de comida espalhados em cima de um balcão que com muito esforço era limpado pelos funcionários.Aquela altura eles já conheciam o temperamento do menino e sempre que viam seu vulto na porta, dois empregados já ficavam a postos para mais um leva-e-traz de comida.

Se sentaram em uma mesa ao lado do que parecia uma sala de treinamento de onde vinha um ruído.Kai sempre frio,estava inquieto e demonstrava impaciência que foi logo percebida pelo velho.

Dickenson:Parece que alguém deseja explicações,não é mesmo meu jovem?

Kai:Humpf...não sabia que as coisas tinham...(olha pra direção onde a menina eos outros foram)mudado tanto..

Ray:É o seguinte,Kai.a ALB recebeu um patrocinador que se dispôs a comprar o prédio antigo e nos cedeu esses alojamentos que são bem melhores a ainda mandou treinadores pra cá.

Kai ouvia com os olhos fechados pra ir assimilando as novas informações.Não que isso realmente importasse,sua atenção estava completamente focada na direção da sala de treinamento onde o trio dinâmico havia entrado.''_Desde quando aquele imbecil tem intimidade pra chamar ela de 'Hill'?ò.ó _Era um dos pensamentos que ocupavam a sua mente...

Dickenson:Esse patrocinador também ajuda com a verba para os equipamentos da equipe, treinamento e qualquer coisa relacionada ao próximo campeonato.Principalmente com os novos integrantes da equipe.

Kai:...Oo?

Quando Ray ia explicar alguma coisa,Daichi entra ''discretamente'' berrando:

Daichi:Vamos ver a luta (apontando pra sala de treinamento completamente esbaforido),o-negócio-ta-tão-feio-lá-dentro-que-acho-que-o-Brooklyn-vai-ter-que-consertar-mais-duas-beyblades-oi-Kai-que-bom-que-voltou (pausa pra respirar)...VAMOS GENTE!!!

**xXx**

**Não muito longe dali**

Já havia anoitecido,o silêncio era brutal e havia muitas árvores escondendo aquele chalé.Mesmo assim duas pessoas conversavam sem se importar com qualquer ameaça.Um dos participantes da conversa era um homem de aparentemente quarenta anos,cabelos castanhos e olhos esverdeados.Tinha um sorriso cínico estampado no rosto o tempo todo.Já o outro estava encapuzado,mas pela voz era uma garota e o homem a chamava de Rhiyla.

Rhiyla:Então falta pouco tempo,Kevin?E eles não sabem pra quê realmente é o campeonato?

Kevin:Não,não sabem...e mesmo que descobrissem ia ser muito tarde.Só é preciso que você cumpra sua parte como combinado.Depois disso não terei mais problemas pra levar o plano adiante.Então...não falhe!

Rhiyla(se virando indiferente e saindo do chalé):Eu não vou falhar.

Kevin(sussurrando pra ela não ouvir):É bom mesmo...você é muito bonita pra eu te matar.

Quando a garota saiu do chalé,um vulto surgiu atrás do homem.Era alto, tinha uma aparência fantasmagórica com pele muito alva e vestia uma capa escura.Assim que foi reconhecido por Kevin,este sentiu as pernas tremerem e a vida se esvair pela boca.''_Esse homem é capaz de _tudo'' pensou ele.''_Até mesmo matá-la''_.Quando ia dizer alguma coisa,foi interrompido pelo estranho que já se virava após contemplar um pouco a silhueta da jovem que sumia entre as árvores.

Estranho:Até aqui tudo correu bem.Espero que você tenha coragem de fazer o que precisa ser feito quando chegar a hora,Kevin.

Kevin:Si...sim,mestre.-E fez uma reverência.

Do mesmo jeito que aparecera, o homem sumiu deixando apenas o medo estampado no rosto do subordinado.

**xXx**

**Na ALB **

Após a entrada triunfal de Daichi na lanchonete,Max,Ray,Kai e o velho Dickenson foram ''obrigados'' pelo baixinho a assistirem a beyluta entre Tyson e Hilary.Da porta continuaram a ouvir barulho de colisões,algo que deixou Kai intrigado já que ao passar pela porta de entrada da sala,notou que esta tinha pelo menos quinze centímetros de largura e o interior desse cômodo era completamente revestido de um material que ele deduziu ser a prova de som_.''E como a gente conseguiu ouví-los lá de fora?'' _.Mas sua pergunta foi logo respondida depois de ver a cena seguinte.

O salão era rodeado por uma espécie de varanda protegida por um vidro,o centro dela era rebaixado alguns metros e lá embaixo onde tinha uma cuia principal e várias menores em volta,se encontravam Tyson,Hilary e Brooklyn.As beyblades se debatiam constantemente,e as faíscas voavam por toda a parte,por isso os dois lutadores tinham que desviar a atenção da luta de vez em quando pra não serem atingidos.Até ali quem levava vantagem era Tyson,que ainda não invocara a Dragoon. Kai não se mostrava surpreendido pelas novas habilidades do companheiro,mas isso não queria dizer que estava completamente tranquilo.Muitas coisas ainda não tinham sido explicadas.

Ray:Ela melhorou muito não acha,sr.Dickenson?Já até luta de igual pra igual com Tyson.

O senhor deu um pequeno sorriso como se escondesse algum trunfo e assentiu.

Kai:...humpf...ele é um baka...ela é uma novata.Quando eu voltei pra Rússia ela nem sabia segurar uma beyblade.Tyson deve estar deixando ela empatar pra derrubá-la no final.

Foi só dizer isso,a beyblade do garoto avançou sobre a de Hilary e houve uma pequena explosão que encobriu os dois de fumaça.Quando esta abaixou,Brooklyn se mostrou feliz com o resultado.Uma das beyblades continuava a girar firme enquanto a outra estava cravada na parede atrás de Tyson. Kai forçou mais os olhos pra enxergar a beyblade sobrevivente e qual não foi o susto quando viu de quem era.

Kai:O.O...Não é...possível...

**xXx**

E então?O que acharam?(biquinho)Tá legal?É que eu fiz esse capítulo meio que desesperada

então não reparem,mas por favor continuem mandando reviews...(cara de cachorrinho que caiu na mudança),vocês não sabem o quanto isso significa pra mim...

**Best White Angel:**_Que bom que você achou o capítulo bonito...eu fico tão feliz por isso...espero que continue gostando.bjOoOo...xDDD_

**Atsuko Tenshi:**_É...Hilary e o Brooklyn ó...rsrs que bom que você ta gostando sou uma pessoa bem ansiosa como já deve ter percebido já que eu nem esperei muito pra postar o segundo capítulo...mas eu queria pedir uma coisa...eu li o primeiro capítulo de ''Matter of Time'' e queria ver os proximos também!!!rsrs bjo obrigada pelos elogios..._

**Mione11:**_É mas falando sério,a Hilary é bem maníaca quando quer né(e as vezes quando ñ ké também)...to achando o máximo você me mandar reviewus(sou tipo...fã suaXD)...Ta aqui o 2° capítulo,o terceiro não vai demorar muito não...Bjos..._

_continuem mandando reviews mesmo que seja pra criticar(__Inner:ô menina que gosta de sofrer)_

_Por favor!!!(meu deus como eu sou simplória XDDD)_

_Xauz gente...BJoOoOosSs..._


	3. Hilary em dobro?

Nem vou por disclaimer por que isso me deprime.Beyblade não me pertence e eu vou pro banheiro me cortar com uma gilete(_Inner:EMO!!!)_...brincadeiras a parte...

**Capítulo 3: Hilary em dobro(?)**

_''Não é...possível...''_.A imagem da Dragoon voltando pra beyblade cravada na parede enquanto uma luz vermelha desaparecia em meio a fumaça e mostrava a beyblade de Hilary como vencedora deixou todos intrigados,menos a lutadora e Brooklyn.O velho Dickenson permanecia com o sorriso amistoso mas seu olhar demonstrava alegria e até mesmo surpresa pelo desempenho da menina.Kai permanecia calado.Estava assombrado demais pra expressar qualquer sentimento.Por fora continuava com a mesma expressão fria de sempre,mas por dentro aquela amostra de poder da menina que como ele disse mal sabia pegar em uma beyblade mexeu com seu psicológico inabalável.

Daichi saiu correndo junto aos outros meninos rumo à cuia e enquanto percorriam as escadas gritavam pelo Tyson que não se movera desde a explosão.Permanecia estático,branco,com os olhos arregalados até Ray começar a chamá-lo.

Ray:Nossa Tyson,perdeu feio hein...

Tyson: O.O

Max: Aí Ty,você ta meio pálido 'cê tá bem?

Tyson: O.O

Kenny:TYSON!!!ACORDA!!!!

Tyson: O.O

Ray:Já sei como fazer ele acordar...MEU DEUS!!SOUBE QUE ESTÃO DISTRIBUINDO COMIDA GRÁTIS LÁ NA LANCHONETE!!!

Tyson:(pisca duas vezes)O.O

Kenny:Meu deus digo eu!Ele continua parado!!!

Depois que a poeira abaixou,Hilary pegou sua beyblade,foi ao encontro do perdedor da partida e encontrou um monte de garotos tentando ''ressuscitar''um Tyson de olhos arregalados e imóvel que nem uma pedra.Ao chegar mais perto viu que ele sequer piscava.

Hilary:O que houve com ele?

Max: Eu sei lá ele ficou assi...

Tyson: O.O'AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!TIREM ESSA PARANORMAL DE PERTO DE MIM!!!!!!!!!!

Ele tinha acordado do transe assim que viu a amiga e pulou uns dois metros pra trás se escondendo atrás de Ray que não entendera nem o por quê do grito e nem por que o campeão mundial tremia feito vara verde.

Kai observava a cena que ocorria la embaixo mas não quis tomar partido.Observava a sala de treinamento onde ele provavelmente passaria a maior parte do tempo.Era enorme,completamente equipada.Olhou as cuias menores,todas tinham uma espécie de sensor nos lugares onde os beylutadores ficavam e enfim a cuia principal.Abriu um pouco mais os olhos ao perceber o estado de calamidade em que esta se encontrava.Uma rachadura ocupava desde o meio da cuia onde havia uma cratera até uma das bordas marcando o trajeto da Dragoon antes de ser arremessada fora dali.Outra cratera marcava o ponto onde a beyblade de Hilary caíra depois do impacto e varias menores causadas pela luta.

Kai:Como ela aprendeu a fazer isso?

Dickenson:Anh?...ah...ela é uma menina muito esforçada.(olha pro nada ao se lembrar)Desde quando você foi pra Rússia ela mudou bastante,desaparecia a noite quando vinha pra cá e acordava completamente exausta.Dois meses atrás Tyson descobriu que ela passava tres horas da madrugada treinando beyblade.

Kai:Mas com quem ela aprendeu?

Dickenson:Acredito que foi com o rapaz ruivo ali com ela...

Kai...Humpf...Brooklyn...

Dickenson:Isso mesmo...ela se afeiçoou muito àquele rapaz.Quando soube do campeonato foi uma das primeiras a inscrever a equipe de vocês.

Kai:Então...ela está na equipe?Mas aí vão ter muitos integrantes...

Dickenson:Mas é um campeonato importante,você sabe.Houve mudanças e agora podem ter até quatro titulares e três reservas.

Kai:Por isso me chamou?Pra completar o time e ficar junto com aquela...besta ruiva?.

Dickenson:Não,não foi só por isso.Você é um lutador muito hábil e está consciente disso.Mas tem outras razões que o tornam necessário aqui.

Kai:Que seriam?

Dickenson:Você vai tomar conhecimento na hora certa...

Kai(saindo da sala de treinamento):Que seja...vou pro quarto,não me pertubem.(N/A:Cara que direta!).

Kenny(subindo as escadas):Kai!Espera...puf,puf...você está com a Dranzer aí?

Kai:Pra quê?

Kenny:Preciso analisá-la junto com essa aqui e com a do Raymond...é pro campeonato.

Kai:Nem pense...em deixar digitais nela,entendeu?

Kenny:S-sim,Kai O.O.

Kai saiu da sala de treinamento e foi em direção ao quarto que Max apontara.Era confortável como disseram,e tinha um cheiro familiar e bom.Rosas.Olhou em volta e fechou a cara.Ainda não tinham trazido suas coisas.Ficou analisando o quarto mais alguns minutos enquanto o sono se aproximava.Enfeites simples,azul claro nas paredes,parecia que a última pessoa a durmir ali não saíra há tanto tempo.Deitou-se apoiando a cabeça nas mãos e ficou admirando os adesivos no teto.Algumas estrelas,luas,cometas,tudo brilhava no escuro.Sentiu algo incomodar embaixo do travesseiro e virou este percebendo que havia algo grudado dentro da fronha.Era um pequeno caderno de capa dura e um fecho com uma pedra vermelha encrustada.Abriu e logo na primeira página havia uma foto dele com uma mancha vermelha perto da margem''_Isso é...sangue?_''Não deu tempo de continuar a investigação,pois ouviu passos em direção ao seu quarto.Deitou-se de novo e fingiu que durmia.A pessoa que ele ouvira entrou no quarto.

Kai(olhos fechados):Não sabe bater na porta não?O que quer no meu quarto?

Pessoa:Igualmente...o que você quer no Meu quarto e por que estava mexendo no MEU diário,Kai?

Kai ao ouvir isso abriu os olhos e se deparou com uma Hilary confusa e irritada na porta do cômodo ,com cara de quem encontrou um ótimo motivo pra virar assassina profissional,observando o garoto de alto a baixo.

**xXx**

Max:Acalmou agora,Tyson?A Hilary já foi embora...

Ray:É Tyson...agora dá pra explicar o que foi aquilo?Por que você se assustou tanto com a Hilary depois da luta?

Tyson(voltou a tremer,tadinho):Ela...era..ela era duas e tinha...duas...feras...bit.

Ray(dando um tapa na própria testa):Essa agora...'cê ta dando de beber agora é,Tyson?Vendo as coisas em dobro,coisas que não existem.Ha ha,a Hil com fera bit?Conta outra...

Daichi:Explica isso direito,baka.

Tyson:Na hora em que a Dragoon foi liberada eu...

_Tyson's flasback on_

Tyson estava na vantagem,sua beyblade quase não tinha arranhões e ele continuava na ofensiva.

Tyson:E aí Hilary?Ta pronta pra mandar essa beyblade pro conserto de novo?

Hilary:De jeito nenhum!Treinei demais pra perder pra você,Tyson.

Tyson:Huuuum!Será essa metidez toda só por orgulho ou por que tem um camundongo russo olhando a gente?

Hilary:Tyson...(a beyblade dela começa a brilhar)...não...faz...(duas luzes saem dela)...isso!!!

Assim que as luzes saíram da beyblade da menina,cada uma tomou uma forma,sendo que uma delas era negra e a outra prateada.Hilary fraquejou por um momento,estava exausta e parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer instante,mas ao invés disso Tyson viu uma sombra atrás dela como se fosse uma réplica.Mas essa era um pouco mais alta,cabelos mais escuros e mais curtos e olhos azuis gelo.

No mesmo instante em que Tyson avançou,a sombra em forma de garota fez um gesto com a mão e as formas saídas da beyblade avançaram sobre a Dragoon que foi lançada na parede.O garoto ainda parou pra observar a amiga mas esta continuava em transe,enquanto sua sombra,réplica ou algo do tipo,voltava a entrar no seu corpo pálido.Brooklyn estava completamente perdido pois na colisão das beyblades subiu a fumaça e apenas Hilary e Tyson conseguiam ver-se um ao outro.Assim que Hilary voltou a erguer o rosto tinha um olho rubro e outro azul e murmurou pra que o garoto lesse seus labios um _''Da próxima...não será apenas a beyblade...vou acabar com vocês...''_.

_Tyson's flashback off_

Tyson agora sentado na cadeira da lanchonete engolia tudo que aparecia a frente.Tinha que esquecer o que vira e seus amigos pensavam no que ocorreu aquele dia,mas logo que a comida apareceu eles imitaram o moreno e avançaram na janta.

**xXx**

Eu:(olhando pra cima)Dessa vez eu acho que caprichei néO.O'

Gente ta aí o terceiro capítulo dessa história chapada,espero que gostem.O que será que saiu daquela beyblade hein? E afinal de quem era o quarto? E aquela menina que saiu da Hil?

Só vão saber quando eu postar o quarto capítulo e isso só vai acontecer se eu ganhar muitas reviews(_Inner:Você é má...u.ú já ta até fazendo chantagem)..._

Agradeço de coração os comentários que recebi,e aviso que o probleminha de submit review já ta sanado Ok?Continuem comentando...Ah!Quase me esqueço...

ÓTIMAS FÉRIAS PRA TODO MUNDO AE GENTE!!(pra mim também hehe que se eu não postar vai ser por causa delas)

**Atsuko Tenshi:**Realmente é muita informação.Mas vem mais por aí pode acreditar.A curiosidade sobre a vencedora já passou né.Olha la a fera bit,mas essa é especial(fazer o que eu gosto da Hilary)

ou digo ''especiais'' haushaush...BjoOo...continua lendo e comentando ta por favor...

**Mione11:**Oi,acho que agora já da pra enviar as reviews(graças a alguem lá em cima)...o choque do Kai foi forte mas espera só se a situação não vai piorar...Já ta aqui o terceiro capítulo,eu to saindo mais rápida até do que eu queria,mas fazer o que?XDD Bjos

**Kai Parker:**Então você ''se prefere'' do que ao Brooklyn?Mas ele é tão bonitinho...XDD

que bom que você ta amando.É o primeiro garoto a postar aqui,continua viu,rsrsrs

Já ta aqui o capítulo,BjOoO,fuiz...


	4. Rhyila

Disclaimer:Se beyblade me pertencesse as feras bit seriam armas assassinas e não obedeceriam humanos e blá blá blá...

**Capítulo 4:Rhyila**

-Será que eu preciso perguntar duas vezes,Hiwatari?-Hilary continuava na porta do próprio quarto tentando formular hipóteses sobre como os cabelos bicolores foram parar apoiados em seu travesseiro.Já Kai não tinha idéia de como fora parar naquela situação.

Kay:-Rey disse que era esse o meu quarto.-voltou a expressão fria-Como você conseguiu derrotar o Tyson com aquela facilidade?-voltou a dissimular,não gostava nenhum pouco de situações constrangedoras e fingiu que não ouviu as explicações do senhor Dickenson.

Hil: -...

Kai: -Odeio ser ignorado.

Hil:-Odeio que mexam nas minhas coisas sem a minha permissão...aiiiiii-O semblante de Hilary mudara em meio ao grito de dor.Sua cabeça latejava bastante e sentiu que seus pés não tocavam mais o chão.Quando sentiu que sua cabeça tocava algo macio perdeu a consciência.

Assim que Kai ia responder à falta de educação da companheira de equipe(que estava agindo muito estranhamente tratando-o daquela forma) foi interrompido pelo grito da mesma que estava semi-consciente e chegou até ela a tempo de pegá-la nos braços antes que tocasse o chão.

Kai -Hilary...HILARY!Acorda...-mas ela acabou desmaiando por completo e só voltou a abrir os olhos quinze minutos depois quando Tyson teve a ''gentileza'' de jogar um copo de água nela o que a fez acordar já com fogo nos olhos e determinada a acabar com a raça do indivíduo fosse quem fosse.

Tyson:-Sabia,hahaha...só água mesmo pra apagar o fogo de um dragão desse...hahahahahah...

Hilary:-Ora,seu...

Ela não prosseguiu,simplesmente parou e olhou ao redor.Tyson,Rey,Max,Kenny,senhor Dickenson e...Kai,todos no seu quarto com semblantes preocupados(menos Tyson xP) enquanto ela estava encharcada(graças a Tyson) e morrendo de raiva(do Tyson).

Hilary-Mas...o que houve?Tyson,seu idiota,não era pra gente estar numa batalha agora?!?õO

Todos:Hã?

Kenny:Você não se lembra?

Hilary:De que deveria?

Max:Ora...você desmaiou!!Assim que você chegou no seu quarto depois de ganhar do Tyson...

Rey:E deixá-lo apavorado...(cara de inocente na história)

Tyson:Hey...Ò.Ó

Hilary:Eu...ganhei do Tyson?

Senhor Dickenson:Sente-se minha querida,vamos tentar entender o que aconteceu.Talvez seje apenas excesso de esforço pela batalha.

xXx

Perto dali ,Rhyila se aproximava do prédio principal.''Tenho que acabar com isso logo''pensava

''Quanto mais cedo esse campeonato terminar,mais rápido eu estarei livre''.Já era noite alta e nuvens carregadas tomavam o céu.Quando a jovem,ainda coberta com seu capuz,chegou a ALB a chuva já havia a alcançado.Senhor Dickenson viu sua chegada e foi cumprimentar o visitante.

- Boa noite,jovem.Pelo visto não conseguiu scapar da chuva mu nome é...

-Eu sei que é você,senhor Dickenson.

-Então posso saber quem é a senhorita que veio nos visitar essa noite?

A jovem encapuzada não respondeu.Mas quando ela tirou a capa que a cubria fez o velho a sua frente se chocar pela aparência que possuía.Era a versão ''possessora''de Hilary(My Inner:E viva a imaginação de Tyson,\o/):olhos azuis gelo,cabelo de um castanho mais escuro e um pouco mais alta que a sósia bleadbreaker mas com a mesma frieza no olhar que esta adquirira.

-Então,Rhyila,você voltou mesmo.

Rhyila:-Uma filha sabe retornar à casa paterna.

xXx

E aí galera abaixa-se de uma beyblade que passou raspando O.O' de onde veio isso?¿?

...bom gente queria (_Inner:Em vão,xP_) me desculpar pela demora e por ter postado apenas esse capítulo microscópico...sbe como é né,as férias mexem com a gente.Viajei pra longe da minha city portanto sem PC embora Nilópolis seje bem informatizada(uhuuuuuulll...merchan de Nilo City,gente...Viva Beija-Flor de Nilópolis!!!vaias das outras escolas)...então é isso...beijo gente

Espero que estejem gostando da minha fic paranóica,ainda peço resignada por reviews são o empurrãozinho pro próximo capítulo...FuiZ...

Respondendo:

**Kiara Hiwatari13:**_Que ótimo que você começou a acompanhar a fic.Espero que não esteje brava com minha demora...mas por favor continue mandando reviews pra saber como vou indo.Muito obrigada...Bjos_

**Atsuko Tenshi:**_É...virada mesmo,rsrsrs,sou mestre nisso(Inner:convencida),demorei muito mas pesso desculpas acima,a Hil aparentemente tem duas feras mesmo(será?) e esse lado dela apareceu materializado viu?rsrsrs...obrigada por estar acompanhando,Bjos, e boa semana_

**Mione11:**Oie,o Tyson levou uma lição,realmente,merecida(també amo elesuspira mas amo o Kai,hehe)...acabou que o Kai enrolou,enrolou e num disse nada de nada,é a cara dele não se dar ao trabalho de se eplicar,mas ele ainda vai dar uns foras nessa fic(**_Kai:_Mais uma doida pra me ver ferrado,ò.ó)**,agradeço a atenção e bjos...

**Eclairsakura:**Eba!!!5 estrelas?uaaaaaaau!Amei,espero que minha imaginação continue assim até o final...continue comentando...beijos...


	5. Reencontros

**Disclaimer:Beyblade não me pertence,mas depois que eu comprar os direitos autorais de Naruto eu tenho uma nova proposta pro criador do Kai.ò.ó**

-_Então, Rhyila, você voltou mesmo?_

_-Uma filha sabe voltar à casa paterna._

_**Capítulo 5: Reencontros**_

Nesse impasse, chega Rey acompanhado de Kenny e ficam sem entender nada.

Rey:- Quem... É essa?

Kenny: -Por que ela se parece tanto com a...

Rhyila:- Meu nome e Rhyila. -interrompeu a menina -Vim entrar na equipe,não é mesmo senhor Dickenson?

Dickenson:- O.õ?? Ooou... É claro. n.n' Ela veio pra integrar os Mega Blakers,a equipe de vocês.

Kenny/Rey: - Prazer Rhyila.

Kenny: - Então esse é o novo nome do time?

Dickenson:- É meu jovem vocês me pegaram. Já revelei o novo nome.

Rey: - E você vai entrar como titular, Rhyila?

No momento em que ela ia responder chegou o mestre das interrupções: Tyson Granger acompanhado de Kai.

Tyson:- O.O'

Kai:- Tyson?

Rey:- Não acredito que ele surtou de novo?

Kenny: - Acho que a Hil acertou a cabeça dele com a beyblade... de novo.

Tyson: - O.O'

Rey:- Aff! Isso já começou a ficar chato.

Kenny/Rey/Kai:- TYSON!!!

Tyson: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!ELA VOLTOU, A MANÍACA-ENDEMONHINHADA-POSSESSORA-DE-DRAGÕES VOLTOU!!!_(N/A: Pobre Hil... ù.u)_

Hilary e Brooklyn entraram no salão onde todos estavam e deram de cara com Rhyila. Brooklyn deixou o queixo cair 'levemente' ao mover o olhar da menina pro escandaloso mundial que agora estava sendo ajudado a fechar a boca (na hora de gritar ele deslocou a mandíbula ¬¬', baka). De todas as pessoas que pararam pra ver o escândalo, a única que não demonstrava espanto era Hilary. Pra falar a verdade, ela parecia aborrecida e entediada.

Rhyila: - Como vai, 'Hil'? – enfatizou bem o nome da sósia.

Hilary:-...

Rhyila:- Sempre... Tão comunicativa.

Kai: Vocês já se conhecem?

Hilary: ...

Kai:- Vocês se conhecem?(_Kai se repetindo?__HÃ???)_

Hilary o ignorou por uma segunda vez. Isso não o irritou. O irritou MUITO. E não é só por que ela entrou no salão com cara de quem já conhecia a história toda e por que o evitou. Ela chegou ali de mãos dadas com Brooklyn. Isso já seria o suficiente. Mas não. Ela ainda por cima o ignorou.

Dickenson:- Bom como eu disse ela é a nova integrante da equipe e vai entrar como auxiliar do Kenny.

Mas Kai já estava mais do que irritado com a cena dos dois agarrados como velhos conhecidos e fez uma coisa que nunca pensou que fizesse. Ele gritou.

Kai: EU PERGUNTEI SE VOCÊS JÁ SE CONHECIAM!!!

Todos: O.O'

Hilary: NÃO SEI SE VOCÊ PERCEBEU, MAS ELA FALA COMIGO COMO SE ME CONHECESSE. JÁ SERVE COMO RESPOSTA?

Kai:...Que seja. Hunf!

Só então eles olharam em volta e perceberam que não havia mais ninguém ali. Com o grito de Kai os ex-participantes da conversa se assustaram. Com o grito da Hilary eles já saíram correndo.

Hilary:- Mas o que...?

Kai: - Parece que até seu namoradinho ficou com medo de você.

Hilary abaixou a cabeça. Não queria ter gritado com Kai. Podia muito bem fazer a mesma coisa que fazia sempre que ele a ignorava. Fingir que era normal. Kai reparou que tinha passado um pouco (?) dos limites e mudou de assunto.

Kai:- Você está melhor?

Hilary: E-eu... Não sei. Acho que sim (sorrisinho falso XD).

Kai: - A quem está tentando enganar?

Hilary:- Você?

Kai abriu um sorriso daqueles que só ele sabe dar (imperceptível) e a puxou.

Kai:- Vamos. Você ainda não está bem e já está tarde.

Hilary:- S-sim... O//O

[centerxXx[/center

Rey:- Já consegue falar, Tyson?

Tyson: E por que não conseguiria?

Kenny: Bom... Por que...

_Flash back on_

_Após o ataque de histeria e a breve corrida de volta à lanchonete Tyson já não conseguia falar nada. Após várias tentativas de mímica enquanto os outros tentavam __descobrir o que ele estava dizendo ficou feito uma estátua... E desmaiou._

_Rey:- Eu já disse que isso está ficando chato?O.õ_

_Kenny: Acho que já._

_Rey:- Não tem problema eu falo de novo. Ta ficando chato. u.u_

_Flash back off_

Tyson: - Huuuuuuuuuuuummm... Eu apaguei então... Ai! Tô com fome!ROOOOONC!

Rhyila: - É... Deu pra perceber.

Tyson: - Ah! He, He... E quem é você?

Dickenson:- Parece que precisamos de mais uma explicação. A noite está sendo longa.

[centerxXx[/center

Ao invés de voltar pro quarto como Kai esperava que ela fizesse, Hilary deu a volta por fora do prédio sem se importar com a hora tardia, e com apenas a iluminação da Lua sacou a beyblade do bolso e ficou a fitando por um bom tempo. 'O que ela está fazendo' pensou Kai escondido atrás de uma árvore. Ele não era tolo de pensar que Hilary a obedeceria e fosse dormir. E sentiu uma pontada ao perceber que estava certo. Enquanto isso Hilary já havia lançado o pião em direção a uma árvore. Ela só bateu no casco e voltou. Mais uma vez e o mesmo aconteceu.

Hilary:- Droga, não foi assim que eu aprendi. Lembre sua idiota, lembre. Como você aprendeu a fazer isso? Droga, Brooklyn, você não conseguiu me tornar mais forte. Apenas um pouco mais habilidosa. Mas não foi assim que eu derrotei o Tyson. Por que eu não lembro?Grrrrr... Aquela miserável voltou. Como é que ela me achou? Pra me fazer fugir dela de novo?

Foi então que ele viu. Ele viu os olhos de Hilary brilhar como ele nunca tinha visto na vida.

E um sorriso amargo apareceu na boca daquela menina que sempre foi alegre. E a beyblade desta que também começara a brilhar voou em direção a árvore, dessa vez com muito mais força derrubando-a completamente.

Hilary:- Hum... Então é assim que funciona.

Kai: - O.O' Oi, Hil.

Hilary: O que você está fazendo aqui?

Kai:- O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui?

Hilary:- Treinando ué.

Kai:- Pensei que seu namorado tivesse te treinado o bastante.

Hilary:- O Brooklyn não é meu namorado!ò.ó

Kai:- Então por que chegaram de mãos dadas quando aquela menina esquisita chegou?

Hilary ficou com o semblante fechado quando ele comentou isso.

Hilary:- Ele me ajudou com uma coisa e viemos juntos. Ele é que me puxou.

Kai:- E como você conhece aquela menina?

Hilary:- Você ta ficando muito comunicativo sabia?

Kai:- ...Humpf!

Hilary:- ¬¬'... Eu a conheço por que...

As estrelas agora brilhavam menos por que nuvens invadiram o céu anunciando uma tempestade.

Hilary:- ...Por que... Ela é minha irmã.

[center**xXx**[/center

**To be Continued **

Só recebi duas reviews desse último capítulo... Magoei...

Mas eu to sendo expulsa do PC então as que eu recebi eu vou responder no próximo tudo bem? Novamente me desculpem a demora... Gomenasai...

Oyasumi... bjooOooo...


	6. E o campeonato começa

Disclaimer: uahahaboceja To com preguiça...precisa mesmo dizer essa #?

Capítulo em agradecimento a Mary-chan que conseguiu me convencer a continuar...Brigada migaaaa...Boa leitura gente,não me matem e me deixem reviews eu imploro!!

Kai:- Irmã?

Hilary: É... Irmã. Mas fazia algum tempo que não nos víamos.

Kai:- Você nunca me contou.

Hilary:- Você perguntou?-disse e abriu um largo sorriso ao ver o gelo mais absoluto da Rússia ficar desconcertado.

Kai:-...você está diferente.

Hilary:- Muito observador.

Kai: - Viu? Há um ano você não diria isso.

Hilary:- E o que eu diria?

Kai:-...

Hilary:- Não sabe ta vendo? Como pode dizer que eu estou diferente?

Kai:-...Eu ouvi você...#pausa por lembrar que estava espionando-a# dizendo que fugiu da sua irmã... Por quê?

Hilary:- Não acho que você merece saber.

Kai:- E deve achar com certeza que aquele... Fósforo merece. Ò.ó

Hilary: - Não fale assim do Brook!

Kai:- Brook? Já se familiarizou tanto assim?

Hilary- ¬¬'

xXx

Começo do campeonato mundial

Duas semanas após a chegada de Rhyila o campeonato teve início. Passaram de primeira na fase preliminar derrotando duas equipes. Os Mega Blakers foram constituídos de Tyson, Rey, Kai e Rhyila como titulares. Max comeu muita mostarda no dia anterior e teve que ficar como reserva junto com Hilary e Brooklyn que também estava na competição (N/A: Como ele é kawaii, por Kami xD#cara de drogada#). Kenny entrava como ajuda técnica e era ajudado por Rhyila quando esta não estava lutando. Na primeira eliminatória enfrentaram a equipe Destroyers (N/A: Esse era meu nome em um grupo do SESI hauhsu) e venceram. Eram cinco beylutas. No último escolhiam uma dupla para lutar contra os adversários. Tyson e Rey formavam uma dupla, Kai e Rhyila formavam outra. Desde a primeira luta até a penúltima só perderam três partidas. Nas semifinais os Mega Blakers enfrentariam os Killerwolts (Cara... de onde saiu isso? O.O) e a equipe Beysnakes lutaria com a Crazyanimals.



Kenny: - Não vá com tudo neles, Tyson. Pelo que eu os analisei, concentram energia elétrica em pequenas baterias ao redor do corpo da beyblade e nas lançadeiras, mas o ataque só pode ser dado três vezes antes de descarregar. Sem isso eles são praticamente amadores. Não seja cabeça-dura e tente desviar OK?

Rey:- É isso aí, Tyson. Agora é nossa vez.

Tyson:- Tá bom, ta bom. Vou pegar leve. Droga vai demorar, eu to com fooooome T.T

Rey:- ¬¬

Chegaram à cuia e viram os desafiantes. Havia dado empate até ali. Kai venceu a primeira luta, Brooklyn perdeu a segunda e agora eles tinham que decidir quem passava pra final. Os dois adversários usavam roupas iguais e pareciam ser gêmeos. A única diferença é que um era loiro e outro era ruivo (N/A: Não natural neeeah xD) mas possuíam os mesmos olhos. Lançaram as beyblades. Ambas foram direto na beyblade de Rey deixando Tyson a ver navios.

Maria estava nervosa na arquibancada mordendo os lábios na ansiedade. Ela e Rey estavam namorando há quase um ano e ela sabia o quanto ele ficaria triste se não conseguisse provar que era forte pra namorada. Tyson foi barrado pela beyblade do loiro enquanto a outra atacava Drigger sem piedade. Na terceira vez que o ataque elétrico foi lançado Rey se preparou pra usar a fera bit. Mas assim que o grande tigre se jogou na luta uma nova corrente elétrica passou em meio à cuia. Só então Kenny percebeu o que se passava:

Kenny:- Três era o número máximo de vezes que o ataque podia ser usado. E pela proximidade das beyblades inimigas, penso que uma abastece a outra. TYSON É SUA VEZ!! NÃO ESPERE ATAQUE! DESTRÓI ELES!!

Tyson:- Era isso que eu estava esperando. Vai Dragoon!!

O enorme dragão branco foi liberado do pião e levou a beyblade adversária fora da cuia. Rey aproveitou a distração e terminou com a outra. Equipe campeã: Mega Blakers.

Enquanto isso no banco reserva.

Brooklyn:- Alguém viu a Rhyila?

Kenny:- Ela disse que tinha visto um amigo e saiu.

Hilary:- Vocês a deixaram sair?

Max:- Ué... Qual é o problema??

Hilary:- Pra começo de conversa, confiar nela já é um problema.

**xXx**

Rhyila:- Pronto. Consegui fazê-los chegar a final. Por pouco eles não põem meu plano a perder.

Kevin:- Minha equipe vai lutar com eles agora. Muito bem Rhyila, mas o chefe precisa do relatório.

Rhyila:- Ele tinha razão, a fera bit que ele precisa ainda está na equipe. Seja esperto e derrote-os. Eles não devem saber usar a arma que possuem.

Kevin:-Assim está bem melhor...

**xXX**

**To Be continued...muahahahaa... è.é**


	7. Próxima Luta?

**Próxima luta: Bey Snakes vs. Mega Blakers**

Tyson:- Por que todo esse suspense? Vencemos o duelo, não vencemos?

Kai:- Velho, já era pra terem anunciado os nossos nomes a essa hora, mas já se passou 15 minutos e nada. O que você sabe sobre isso?

O velho Dickenson não esperava pelo que ocorreu. De repente os narradores anunciavam que os Mega Blakers estava na final e que haveria uma beyluta entre eles e os Bey Snakes. Na outra um black out atingiu o estádio deixando tudo em puro breu, justo na hora em que os adversários se enfrentariam. Quando finalmente a luz de emergência foi ligada os Bey Snakes não estavam mais lá para a surpresa dos presentes. A polícia que cercava o estádio se uniu aos seguranças presentes e ao analisar o ambiente onde os beylutadores estavam concluíram que se tratava de um seqüestro.

Tyson:- SEQUESTRO? Como assim seqüestro? Eles iam duelar com a gente agora!!

Kenny:- Mas por que iam querer seqüestrar os Bey Snakes? Eles são uma equipe muito boa, mas pouco conhecidos na mídia. Nem na internet eu fui capaz de encontrá-los. Não faz sentido.

Brooklyn:- E não fizeram nenhum barulho, parece suspeito.

Kai arqueou a sobrancelha. Odiava ter que admitir que o ''projeto de incêndio'', como ele carinhosamente apelidara o ruivo em seu subconsciente, poderia estar certo. Tinha que se mostrar mais esperto e melhor, afinal, ele era o gênio ali, mas o seqüestro realmente não fazia sentido. A menos que:

Kai:- O seqüestro parece ter sido planejado pelos próprios organizadores, pois os seqüestradores sabiam exatamente onde haveria uma falha na segurança.

Rey:- Mas por que os organizadores iam querer fazer isso? Ia prejudicar a própria imagem deles.

Um estalo se fez ouvir dos megafones do estádio e uma risada maligna ecoou por toda a arquibancada silenciando a platéia e as equipes que assistiam. Uma risada que beirava a loucura.



''- A equipe Bey Snakes foi seqüestrada como a polícia do local teve a dignidade de perceber, e o ultimato se dirige aos Mega- Blakers. Terão que vir até mim para recuperar os adversários em uma batalha, 'justa'...

Tyson se exasperou e foi detido por Rey, enquanto ele mesmo e o resto dos ouvintes ouviam a voz rouca sem entender o que o aparente líder dos seqüestradores queria de verdade com o tal ''ultimato''.

Tyson:- ESSE CARA TA ACHANDO QUE A GENTE VAI SE METER COM BANDIDO PRA PEGAR ESSES CARAS DE VOLTA?VOU LÁ SÓ PRA QUEBRAR A CARA DELE ISSO SIM!

Rey:- Calma, Tyson, ele ainda não acabou de falar...

''... Vocês devem estar se perguntando, Mega Blakers, por que eu acho que vocês viriam a mim para salvar seus adversários, sendo que com eles fora de alcance são desclassificados e vocês seriam os novos campeões mundiais... De novo. ''

Os policiais invadiram a cabine onde os narradores deveriam ficar, mas encontraram apenas os contratados amarrados e desacordados, ou seja, não era dali que os criminosos estavam transmitindo, e ainda por cima ao vivo, pois não havia nenhuma fita com a voz que transtornava lá fora. A informação foi transmitida aos beylutadores para acalmá-los quanto a um novo seqüestro.

'' Mas penso que vocês realmente virão. Afinal, será que vocês ainda não sentiram falta de nada, aliás- nova risada demoníaca- será que não sentiram falta de ninguém conhecido?''

Max:#com um dedo na boca#-Sem querer atrapalhar, mas... Alguém viu a Rhyila?

Rey:- A seqüestraram também!!

Tyson:- Essa agora! Finalmente eu vejo que alguém na família da Hilary não é doido e essa pessoa é seqüestrada TT.TT ninguém merece!!



Kai:- Fale por você.

Tyson:- Ahhhhh! Tem dó Kai. Não é só por que ela não é sua fã que você tem que achar que ela é do mau. Isso ta ficando chato.

Kai não pôde retrucar, tinha combinado com Hilary que não ia falar das coisas que ouvira sobre a gêmea da menina. Ela já havia lançado um olhar significativo pra ele quando Tyson disse aquilo, mas ele já tinha entendido e permaneceu em silêncio. E o mesmo olhar que lançara ao menino de cabelo bicolor, a morena lançou ao Brooklyn. Sim, o ruivo também sabia da vida de Hilary, e a mais tempo do que Kai o que fazia um sentimento ruim tomar conta deste. Algo sobre os sentimentos protetores que ele nutria parecia seriamente abalado... E ignorado pelo coração gelado que preferiu acreditar que era pela convivência agora prolongada entre ele e a menina de olhos rubros.

Acontece que depois do encontro noturno que tiveram quando Rhyila chegou, os dois passaram a ficar mais tempo juntos. Ele queria a qualquer custo entender o problema entre ela e a irmã. Isso pra alguém que passou a vida trocando monossílabos para se expressar era o verdadeiro sinal do apocalipse, tanto que finalmente a garota decidiu confiar no garoto e contar um pouco da sua vida. A vida que até agora todos ignoraram.

_Flash back on_

_Kai tanto tentou que conseguiu fazer Hilary perder a paciência com ele._

_Hilary:- Você quer mesmo saber sobre mim e minha irmã?_

_Kai:- Bom... é por isso que eu estou agindo como o idiota do Tyson, eu acho..._

_Hilary abafou uma risada. Estavam sentados no lado mais distante do prédio da ALB escorados em uma das árvores que ornavam o local. Suados pois acabaram de treinar,já que essa era a condição pra Hilary abrir a boca sobre a sua vida._

_Kai:- Eu vou ter que perguntar de novo? Por que você e aquela garota não se dão bem?_

_A menina se encolheu abraçando os joelhos e suspirando resignada._

_Hilary:- Ta bom, eu falo. Ela é minha irmã gêmea como deu pra perceber. Ela nasceu antes, mas de alguma forma sempre se portou como a mais irresponsável. Em primeiro lugar, a primeira casa que tivemos é justamente o prédio que a ALB está usando atualmente. -Kai arregalou os olhos brevemente, mas não era possível ver sua expressão, pois já era noite cerrada. - O quarto que você pensou que era seu. -Hilary fez uma expressão engraçada e o menino se esforçou pra não rir. – Era o mesmo que me pertencia quando eu tinha quatro anos._

_Kai demorou um pouco pra demonstrar que entendeu e a morena continuou. Hilary era herdeira de tudo aquilo junto com a irmã e em nenhum momento ostentou isso. As duas foram travadas em experiências quanto à beyblades, pois o pai das meninas era um cientista fascinado por feras bit. E foi Hilary quem bancou tudo até ali: os treinamentos, as cuias, tudo. Não significou que elas sempre foram felizes. Em uma das experiências Hilary se machucou e o senhor Tachibana decidiu parar por ali temendo que o incidente voltasse a ocorrer. Mas Rhyila não gostou da idéia. Na verdade o cientista havia conseguido uma fera bit pra cada uma de suas filhas e com o acontecimento ele desistiu. Por isso ela se rebelou e decidiu se aliar a uma equipe de beylutadores que não simpatizava com as idéias de seu pai. _

_Flash back off_

E assim os Mega Blakers voltaram pra ALB esperando qualquer sinal que indicasse o paradeiro de Rhyila sem a menor noção do que realmente representava aquilo tudo...

**xXx**

**To Be Continued**

Comentário da Beta reader:

Olha gente tenho um pequeno aviso para vocês, que estão acompanhando, essa fic como eu ...

LEIAM ESSE CAPITULO TA MUITO BOM, TA PERFEITO, LINDO.

Kakakakakkkakakak espero que vocês gostem o tanto que eu gostei.

Beijo para vocês.

**Resposta atrasada das reviews(sussurra: me perdo-eeeem )**

**Marimary-chan:**_Nem preciso falar né miga Você é a Beta-mega-reader desta seção xD. (se tiver algo errado a culpa é dela huhu...brincadera) Te doru miga valeu pelo apoio._

**Atsuko Tenshi:**_Sim as duas são irmãs( o bloqueio criativo se pôs yes!) Ta aí o capítulo acho que agora a coisa anda...xD_

**Mione11:**_Olha aqui os capítulos desculpa não ter agradecido ontem ...o frio daqui deixa qualquer um com preguiça xD...mas pena você vai ter que ter da Hilary em breve muahahaha e esses ciúmes são fofos né ._

**Akai Hoshi:**_Que bom que você está gostandofico tão feliz...não não é só por que a Mary-chan implorou.É por que ela deu o empurrãozinho(lê-se pressão psicológica,brincadeira) pra continuar he he continua lendo hein por favor..._

**Luna Hiwatari:**_Precisa me largar não! Continua comentando que eu tô achando ótimo kkk...Brigada pela review desculpa pela demora...e vou torturar o primo seu sim...proposta tentadora aceita hehe_

**Aproveita gente que em breve tem mais...eu espero T.T**


	8. Redenção

**Disclaimer:**_ Beyblade não me pertence. É apenas uma forma insana de controlar as nossas vidas e as desses pobres personagens...(Kai: Pobre? O.õ Quem aqui é pobre?! Eu não sou pobre!! ò.Ó9)_

E ah! Capítulo final! Esqueci de avisar He,He. Nos despedimos por aqui, espero que gostem, boa leitura...

**Capítulo 8- Reconciliação**

-Então eles deram sinal de vida?- perguntou Dickenson sem realmente parecer preocupado com a ausência de Rhyila, fato notado novamente por Kai. Parecia que os únicos a saberem do verdadeiro caráter da menina era ele, Hilary, Brooklyn e Dickenson. Mas pelo visto, Ray também não confiava muito na menina e Kai o puxou para fora assim que Kenny deu uma resposta negativa para o senhor Dickenson:

-O que foi, Kai? Descobriu alguma coisa?

-Descobri sim. Que você sabe mais sobre essa impostora do que diz.

-Você está falando da Rhyila?-Ray pareceu confuso, mas teve sua resposta estampada no rosto irritado de Kai. Ele o estava segurando pela camisa e o prensava na parede do prédio da ALB. O prédio que Hilary teve como lar em meio a experiências. O lar de onde ela nunca saiu até conhecê-los. Ray se soltou de Kai com cuidado. O garoto nunca parecera tão nervoso e agitado como estava desde que voltou da Rússia. Ele se sentou em um banco sob um grande carvalho que crescera por ali por acidente e começou.

- Desde que essa garota chegou, Hilary e o Brooklin agem muito estranhamente. - suspirou ele e olhou para o céu. Já era quase duas horas da tarde, mas as nuvens e o forte vento que balançavam seus cabelos estavam sempre presentes, como se alarmassem um grande acontecimento futuro. - Você já deve saber que por algum motivo ela começou a treinar com ele de madrugada. Mas ultimamente eles começaram a se encontrar com mais freqüência. E uma dessas vezes eu passei por onde eles estavam e bom... Eu ouvi parte da conversa. - resmungou o Mega blakers meio constrangido.

-O que eles disseram?-Kai tentou ignorar os encontros da garota com o ruivo.

-Eu só ouvi parte da conversa, mas o que eu entendi é que as duas são irmãs gêmeas e que Rhyila não presta. Mas eu também a ouvi dizer que você já sabe sobre parte da história e...

-Como assim parte? Eu pensei que ela tinha me contado sobre tudo o que havia acontecido.

-Ora, Kai, pare de ser tão arrogante amigo. Durante esse ano muitas coisas mudaram, não sei se você percebeu, mas ela também mudou. Ela não conta mais nada para pessoa alguma, se tornou uma versão feminina de você, isso é o que eu acho. Mas voltando ao assunto, ela disse que descobriu que quem bancou o campeonato desse ano foram os seqüestradores, e que Rhyila não foi seqüestrada... ela foi por vontade própria. Era tudo um plano.

- Mas como ela descobriu isso?- disse Kai com o cenho franzido. Era informação demais pra ele.

-Ela investigou, Kai.- uma voz diferente se fez ouvir atrás deles. Uma cabeleira ruiva e um sorriso (belo sorriso n.n) foram avistados. Brooklin se sentou ao lado de Rey e também começou a olhar pro céu.

-E o que você tem haver com isso tudo, afinal? Por que tudo que se fala sobre a Hil seu nome tem que estar envolvido?- Kai já estava esgotado de Brooklin e nem reparou no arquear de sobrancelhas de Ray quando ele usou o diminutivo da garota.

Foi a vez do ruivo suspirar.

-Você não acha que agora é uma hora inadequada para ataque de ciúmes, Kai?- murmurou o ruivo que continuava sorrindo. O portador da Dranzer deu dois passos pra trás.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

Foi a vez de Ray se intrometer, dando uma risada de lado.

-Ora, Kai, não nascemos ontem. Não acho que era por simples proteção que você ficava encarando a Hilary sem falar nada.

-Nem foi por mera amizade o fato de vocês se trancarem durante horas no quarto dela conversando sobre a ''feliz'' infância dela.

Kai tentou se justificar.

-Ela estava me pondo a par da história e vocês me vigiavam?

O ruivo e o moreno deram sonoras gargalhadas. Era verdade que esse gelo estava realmente derretendo de vergonha? O semblante do russo estava completamente fechado, sem dúvida uma hora correta para se sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível.

-Kai... - a voz de Ray quase esganiçava de tão desacreditado ele estava. - Você a cobria toda noite quando ela dormia no meio da conversa...

-Só faltava dar um beijinho de boa noite e dizer ''durma com os anjinhos''... -completou Brooklin. Kai estava cada vez mais impossibilitado de falar alguma coisa. Os amigos (?) só não sabiam se era de vergonha ou de irritação.

-Admita Kai, Hilary fisgou a fênix dos Bladebreakers. – Raymond finalmente se recompôs, enxugando as lágrimas que se formaram de tantas risadas. Kai olhou para um, olhou para o outro. Por fim abaixou a cabeça, completamente sem ação e resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível fazendo uma nova crise de risos ser ouvida.

-Dá para mudarmos de assunto?- resmungou um pouco mais alto. - Ainda não entendi esse maldito mistério.

Infelizmente para Kai não houve explicações, pois Tyson chegara esbaforido e berrante chamando a atenção de todos ali.

-Eles deixaram um vídeo na entrada! O.o Burros eles, né?

-¬¬' Sem...comentários...

-Mas então! Os seqüestradores deixaram um vídeo intimando a gente para um duelo em troca da Rhyila!

-O.o

- O que foi?

-Primeiro artigo bélico e agora... ''intimando''? Ray...

-Oi?

-Tinha algum dicionário ao alcance das mãos desse energúmeno?

-Bom... o da estante da sala de estudos...

-Tinha alguma garota na capa?

-Não... pra falar a verdade era um dicionário ''alimentício''. Para cada palavra havia um desenho de alguma comida.

-Awwnh! Entendo... - retrucaram Brooklin e Kai ao mesmo tempo.

-Vocês querem ver as caras sujas dos seqüestradores ou não??

-Há absoluta necessidade de se perguntar isso?

-É o dia de ''persiga o Tyson e o mate'' e eu não estou sabendo?-Tyson já estava injuriado.

-Não Tyson, por que não temos um dia para te perseguir...

-Não? o

-Não...temos uma semana inteira. :3

-T.T Nom precisava ouvir isso. Nom mesmo.

-Então vamos assistir esse maldito vídeo.

Na sala de estudos da ALB

Dickenson, Tyson, Max, Hilary, Kai, Brooklin,Daichi, Ray e Maria estavam em frente a grande TV enquanto Kenny punha pela segunda vez o vídeo. Até ali só Tyson havia assistido. O garoto vira o vídeo jogado no gramado próximo e ignorou o bilhete escrito '' Para Hilary''.(**N/A**:_Garoto safado u.ú)_ Na gravação seis jovens, sendo que entre eles se encontrava Rhyila amordaçada, estavam em fileira atrás de dois homens encapuzados. Hilary pareceu reconhecer ambos, mas continuou assistindo em silêncio. No vídeo, da mesma forma que Tyson descrevera, eles intimavam os Bladebreakers para uma luta em um antigo depósito longe do prédio da ALB. A presença de Hilary era indispensável ao contrário da polícia que não deveria ser avisada em hipótese alguma sob as ameaças de uma Rhyila em pedacinhos.

- Mas já sabemos que é uma armadilha, certo?- cutucou Rey, vendo Kenny analisar a origem do vídeo.

-Pode ser, mas pode não ser. - respondeu Dickenson. - É apenas uma suspeita, se uma vida humana estiver em risco...

-Nós somos os Mega Blakers!!- Berrou Tyson. - Não deixaremos ninguém em perigo!

-Somos lutadores de beyblade e não ninjas. - retrucou Kai. Max sorriu.

- Ninjas? Eu sou o Naruto Usocrack :3. (**N/A: **_Juro que nom resisti :D)_

-Uzumaki Naruto. - resmungou Daichi.

-Você não é o Naruto não... e.e No máximo é o sobrancelhudo. Até que eu vejo semelhanças Ê-Ê.

-Ò.Ó

-Vamos voltar o rumo da conversa pelo amor de Deus! Temos vidas em perigo aqui.- Mariah pôs ordem na casa. Todos acataram a expressão felina e se voltaram para o velho.

-A única saída que vejo é vocês irem duelar. Pelo que eu entendi, se nós vencermos eles devolvem Rhyila...

-Mas e se nós perdermos?

- Eles querem Hilary.

O choque silenciou a sala. Era arriscado demais. Kai simplesmente fechou os olhos e suspirou.

-Eu não vou.

Rey ajuntou.

-Nem eu.

Hilary olhou em volta. Nem mesmo Tyson que se gabava de ter feito amizade com Rhyila parecia certo de querer trocar uma vida pela outra. Olhou para Mariah, ela desviou o olhar. Olhou para Max e Daichi, os dois só enxergavam os próprios tênis. Ray e Brooklin estavam de olhos fechados. Voltou seu olhar para Kai, ele apenas negou com a cabeça.

-Eu sei que ela é sua irmã, Hilary. E que apesar de tudo você ainda gosta dela. - ele começou. – Mas não acho que alguém aqui esteja disposto em pôr sua vida em risco para salvar outra.

-Eu sei que parece egoísmo. - ajuntou Brooklin.- Mas simplesmente não dá.

-É, feiosa. -Tyson disse sem deixar de encarar o chão. - Mesmo ela não sendo tão feia quanto você, não tem graça irritá-la, He.

Hilary pela primeira vez ouvia uma declaração como aquela. Todos naquela sala realmente queriam a sua presença e ela abaixou a cabeça sorrindo.

-Obrigada, mas... Mesmo que vocês não queiram arriscar eu vou. - ela viu todos levantarem o olhar. – Por que nós somos Bladebreakers e eu não aprendi a lançar uma beyblade para desistir na hora da minha luta. - completou ela.

-Mas e se nós perdemos?- perguntou Daichi.

-Nós não vamos perder.- interrompeu a garota com um sorriso encorajador no rosto.

-Então quer dizer que posso parar com a babação de ovo?- Perguntou Tyson.

-Sim Tyson. Pode parar... Por favor ¬.¬'

-Se é assim que vocês decidem. -disse o velho Dickenson. - Kenny prepare as beyblades para esses jovens.

-Sim, senhor Dickenson... espero que saibam o que estamos fazendo.

Não demorou duas horas e eles já estavam em frente ao depósito indicado, com muita vontade de ganhar e nenhuma de sair de mãos abanando. Era um galpão muito velho visto de fora e a porta estava semi-aberta. Sem nenhuma precaução Tyson e os outros foram entrando. Hilary foi uma das ultimas a entrar por via das dúvidas. Kai e Ray foram os últimos a atravessar o grande portão de ferro que os separava de seu destino. Ray o segurou pelo pulso.

- Você está certo disso? A vontade da garota que você gosta vale tanto assim?

-Não pode me perguntar isso, Ray. É a vida dela que está em risco.

-E se não for certo?

-É como você disse, Rey. A vontade da garota que eu gosto vale muito. Eu não conseguiria pará-la. Não agora.

-E se eles forem fortes?

-Nós somos mais.

Os dois atravessaram a porta e seus olhos desacostumados a escuridão repentina se estreitaram. Kai continuou murmurando.

- Mas se acontecer qualquer coisa com ela vocês saiam daqui.

-Mas, Kai e...

-Eu não vim aqui pra sair sem ela.

A escuridão diminuía assim que o caminho era percorrido. Um corredor espremido e sujo por onde todos caminhavam em silêncio. Ninguém falava nada. Ninguém sequer respirava direito. Por fim uma luz foi enxergada e os Bladebreaker se viram em um grande salão iluminado com uma enorme cuia ao centro. A abertura por onde eles passaram foi fechada bruscamente e do outro lado do cômodo uma porta se abriu revelando os integrantes da equipe finalista. Os Beysnakes entraram acompanhados da morena seqüestrada que nesse momento não estava amordaçada, nem amarrada, nem desesperada. Para falar a verdade, ela estava bem satisfeita e com um sorriso maníaco demais no rosto para uma refém ameaçada seriamente de morte.

-Então estão prontos pra entregarem a garota. - disse um homem que surgiu por ultimo. Kevin erguia seu sorriso cínico quando Tyson ergueu os punhos e berrou.

-Essa frase é nossa!!

-O vídeo era claro. É uma espécie de aposta... se nós vencermos um duelo de cinco ganhamos Hilary.

-Mas se ganharmos Rhyila vem com a gente. - gritou Max.

A garota soltou uma risada de desprezo e respondeu.

-Eu acho que vocês foram enganados. -cantou ela.- Se vocês ganharem a gente deixa vocês saírem.

Quando Daichi ia retrucar algo, Hilary segurou seu ombro. Ela não estava olhando para as pessoas a sua frente e sim para as paredes do salão. De repente focou um objeto na mão de um recém-chegado. Era um homem de meia-idade parecido com Kevin só que com belos olhos azuis e uma pele pálida demais. Esse segurava uma espécie de controle, com um único botão vermelho.

-Que aquilo na mão dele não seja o que estou pensando e que pelo amor de Deus não tenha nada a ver com aquelas coisas na parede. -resmungou ela ainda focando o alto do cômodo. Quando Kenny enxergou o objeto de pesquisa da garota desesperou-se.

-Ai, meu Deus...

- O que foi?- perguntou Rey. Chief apenas apontou para pequenos dispositivos colados as paredes e disse.

-Explosivos. Aquilo é C-4 puro. Só que compactado. Um apertar de botão e tudo...

-BAM!!- fez Kevin feliz com a esperteza dos beylutadores. – Sim, a Rhyila nunca foi uma Blaker como vocês. Acredito que ''espiã'' sirva melhor para essa situação, não acha querida?- disse ele ouvindo um ronronar por parte da menina. O homem que portava o controle não falava muito, mas parecia ser o chefe de toda aquela armação. Observava Hilary com completa atenção e era igualmente correspondido pela menina.

-Vocês não me querem.- disse Hilary simplesmente. O homem soltou uma risada discreta e acenou.

-Garota esperta, mas não importa. Você ficará da mesma forma...

-Do que vocês estão falando? O.õ-perguntou Tyson sem entender.

-Ponham suas beyblades em posição, pois vamos começar. -disse Kevin, mais alto do que o necessário. -Serão cinco contra cinco simultaneamente. A equipe que conseguir derrubar todas as beyblades adversárias ganha. Não é difícil de entender. Até mesmo pra você. - e olhou para Tyson.

Kai, Tyson, Max, Brooklyn e Mariah já se punham em posição, quando Hilary interrompeu.

-Eu vou, Mariah,

-Hã?- disse a garota de cabelos rosados.- Você deveria ficar com o Kenny!

-Estão apostando minha vida.- retrucou Hilary.- Eu tenho que ao menos lutar por ela.

Ray acenou e apesar de sentir um pouco ferida, Mariah sabia que a amiga tinha razão e voltou para perto de Kenny e Daichi. Hilary se pôs no lugar dela e um a um todos lançaram suas beyblades. Max era o mais confuso na cuia. Como se defender de nove beyblades ao mesmo tempo? Seus amigos poderiam até tentar não se meter no seu caminho, mas a cuia era única e não havia como evitar os encontrões. Ficou sem saber quem enfrentar até um ruivo do outro lado encará-lo e mandar uma beyblade azulada em sua direção. Com um objetivo traçado Max fez o que pôde para se defender, mas a força da beyblade adversária era incrível e Draciel foi lançada fora da luta.

Brooklyn e Kai também não demoraram muito para vencerem suas lutas. Por incrível que possa parecer os dois agiram como uma verdadeira dupla e com o apoio mútuo conseguiram derrubar duas feras bit gigantescas que saíram das beyblades adversárias. Ray não teve essa sorte. Quando um tubarão saiu do pião do moreno que lutava contra ele e avançou para Mariah, ele não teve outra escolha a não ser se jogar na frente da garota e ter a White Tiger deixada a mercê do inimigo. O desafio estava empatado e a única luta não-finalizada era a da Hilary. Kai olhou apreensivo para a menina quando descobriu que Rhyila estava lutando contra ela. Ao olhar para as duas beyblades que sobraram no meio da trincada cuia, teve a impressão de que uma completava a outra de alguma forma. As duas pareciam se entender pelo simples olhar.

''_Será esse o poder de um laço de sangue tão forte?''_ pensou Kai. Por um instante o olhar de Hilary se encontrou com o dele e ela negou com a cabeça como se adivinhasse o que ele pensara.

A luta possuía um clima tenso. Lá fora as árvores se agitavam para uma nova tempestade. Mais uma...

- Agora passou da hora de você deixar de ser a menina mimada, Hil!- gritou Rhyila assim que uma aura estranha começou a se desprender da cuia, as beyblades se chocando constantemente.

- Coisa que você nunca foi, não é mesmo?- retrucou Hilary. Assim que ela viu sua irmã do outro lado, como uma inimiga uma enorme vontade de gritar tudo o que estava entalado a tantos anos tomou conta dela. Uma nova determinação em seu olhar. Rhyila arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Pelo que eu saiba, a queridinha do papai sempre foi você, Hil. – mais um choque entre as beyblades, dessa vez o pião negro e azul de Rhyila deu um tranco mais forte e os Mega-Blakers prenderam a respiração quando a beyblade de Hilary quase saiu da rixa.

-Eu?- disse Hilary.- Eu fui a queridinha?- dessa vez um brilho diferente brilhou nos olhos da irmã mais nova. Um brilho que Rhyila conhecia muito bem, pois era dessa forma que sempre conversavam.

Era algo que nem Kenny poderia explicar mesmo se passasse uma semana gastando a bateria de Dizzy em busca de respostas. O fato era que como muitas pessoas desconfiam, irmãos gêmeos se comunicam de uma forma diferente. Era assim que Rhyila e Hilary conversavam desde crianças, pelo olhar. Uma irmã poderia ver cenas acontecidas com a outra apenas olhando para ela. E foi desse jeito que Hilary mostrou para sua irmã o que realmente aconteceu naqueles anos passados.

''_Você não se lembra, não é?Não se lembra da própria infância.''_ Rhyila podia ver pequenos flashes em sua cabeça, seu pião se debatendo um pouco menos._''Mas você ainda pode ver por mim...''_ Duas crianças brincando em um pequeno quintal que anos depois seria a sede a ALB. Um homem com uma expressão amável segurando uma menina de quatro anos no colo enquanto outra, um pouco menor e de olhos vermelhos o puxava pela barra da calça pedindo atenção. _''Éramos nós...aliás, era sempre você'' _A rotação das beyblades de ambas iam caindo aos poucos. Mais uma colisão entre as duas e outra memória invadia a cabeça de Rhyila. Dessa vez ela via apenas a menininha de olhos vermelhos chorando em um canto da casa. '_Por que ele não gosta de mim, Rhyila? Por que o papai não gosta de mim e gosta de você?' ''Era por que eu era diferente. ''_ A voz de Hilary martelava forte em sua cabeça respondendo a pergunta que ela mesma fizera inúmeras vezes quando eram pequenas. Rhyila começava a ficar atordoada e os Mega-Blakers assistiam apenas duas garotas se encarando, com dois olhares brilhantes e ferozes. Outras memórias, dessa vez estavam se encarando em uma luta. O pai acabara de dar suas primeiras beyblades. As que possuíam um grande poder que seria testado entre as duas._''Você sabe o que aconteceu aquele dia, Rhyila?'' _A pressão entre as beyblades estavam quase nulas quando uma brisa passou a invadir o recinto. Não era muito forte, mas parecia que a tempestade que caía lá fora queria se mostrar para os beylutadores. A gêmea mais forte agora punha as mãos na cabeça em um gesto de desespero e pedia pelo amor de Deus que Hilary parasse com aquilo. Ela não queria ver. Ela preferia acreditar que a rejeitada era ela. Que não era má. Ray e Kai que estavam mais próximos precisaram cobrir os olhos quando a rotação das beyblades na cuia aumentou de uma vez provocando um brilho muito forte.

-Você sabe o que aconteceu aquele dia, Rhyila?!- dessa vez Hilary gritou a frase em meio ao forte barulho que se formava, uma forte rajada de vento cortando o que estivesse próximo a cuia.

-N-não...- murmurou Rhyila fechando os olhos com tanta força que mal podia-se ver duas lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.- Não m-me conte, não... não me mostre, por favor...

Hilary engoliu a raiva, os olhos brilhando como fogo. Os beylutadores se afastaram o quanto puderam, encurralados em um canto do salão. Kevin e seus subordinados desapareceram assim que os primeiros cortes provocados pelo vento marcaram seu rosto.

-Hilary está sendo má!- disse Kenny ao perceber a reação que provocava na irmã. Ele sabia que de alguma forma a menina estava torturando Rhyila emocionalmente apesar de uma única frase ser proferida.

-Não...- disse Kai se protegendo de um estilhaço de vidro que o vento trouxera.- Ela está tentando salvar a irmã.

O vento continuava muito forte e girava pelo salão como um tornado. Tyson berrou agarrada a coluna mais próxima que encontrou.

-Estou me sentindo como se estivesse no meio de um ataque da Dragoon!!-pensou um pouco e murmurou. - Agora sei como meus adversários se sentem... O.O'

Rhyila finalmente abriu os olhos, novamente confiante. As duas beyblades se chocaram com muito mais força. E então surgiram as luzes. Longos feixes negros e prateados se encontravam e formavam figuras no ar até tomarem a forma de duas grandes aves de fogo. Uma negra com olhos flamejantes e uma prata de orbes muito azuis. Encontravam-se e se esquivavam em um belo espetáculo, o vento irradiado pela batida das asas arrastavam ainda mais os presentes que já não sabiam como se protegiam. Eram as verdadeiras Fênix se enfrentando. Uma batida mais forte e o telhado do salão foi arrebatado. As duas aves subiram ainda mais. Kai percebeu que Hilary não queria feridos ali. Fogo no céu. E nenhuma das garotas queria ceder.

-É realmente inacreditável.- soltou Daichi.

-Em toda minha vida...em toda minha vida eu nunca vi algo tão incrível.- completou Kenny cujos olhos, assim como de todos os outros estavam voltados para o céu.

Por três vezes as aves de fogo colidiram no céu negro e acinzentado. Na terceira vez uma das aves caiu sumindo em seguida. Uma das beyblades cravada em uma parede e uma jovem ajoelhada no chão molhado pela chuva que invadira o salão sem telhado.

Um silêncio brutal invadiu o lugar e todos verificaram entre si se alguém havia se machucado. Fora alguns cortes ou arranhões, todos estavam bem. Então voltaram seus olhares para o centro do salão onde a cuia estaca destruída. E sentiram pena da menina ajoelhada. Rhyila estava em estado de choque. Os olhos abaixados para o centro da cuia, onde uma beyblade vermelha e negra se enterrara, expressavam apenas melancolia. Hilary tentou dois passos a frente e cambaleou. Suas forças terminavam ali. Kai se moveu para ajudá-la, mas Ray o impediu.

Hilary continuou seguindo. Escorregou pela cuia e apanhou a beyblade. Os cabelos escorridos pela chuva não chegavam a esconder o pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Com esforço subiu pelo outro lado e de gatinhas se aproximou da irmã.

-Naquele dia, quando nosso pai nos deu as beyblades e nos pôs para lutar uma contra a outra. Naquele dia eu quase entreguei minha vida para sua fera bit terminar com ela. – murmurou Hilary a abraçando.- E naquele dia...- sussurrou ela.- A verdadeira mimada quase me matou, He.

Nesse momento Rhyila desabou. Encostou-se ao peito de Hilary e começou a chorar, suas lágrimas se misturando com a chuva e Kai nunca descobriu se no fundo Hilary não estava chorando também.

-M-me perdoa, Hil...- murmurou a menina ainda abraçada à irmã.- Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, éramos crianças e...

-Shhhh...- fez Hilary a silenciando.- Não se preocupe com isso. Você foi usada como eu fui usada aquele dia. Nosso pai amava apenas uma de nós, mas como ele, eu também amava você e sempre vou amar. Você é minha irmã, oras! Eu só queria que você escolhesse o lado certo. Nunca te culpei pelo meu ciúme.

A madrugada já iniciava e os presentes silenciosos daquele salão apenas admiravam a cena. Duas irmãs se conciliando. Uma nova vida pela frente. A chuva ainda não cessara, mas parecia lavar todos os mal-entendidos e rancores. Um a um todos os Mega-blakers se abaixaram e abraçaram as duas, exceto por Kai que apenas observava. Era uma espécie de boas-vindas silenciosas que não acabou até Tyson se levantar e olhar para a porta por onde Kevin fugira.

-Aqueles cretinos ainda vão ter uma lição!- berrou ele, inconformado. Não entendera nada do que acontecera e exigiria uma explicação depois, mas queria que os bandidos fossem presos.

Mas uma sirene acordou-os do transe, levando quase todos para fora a tempo de assistir senhor Dickenson saindo da viatura da polícia com um sorriso de alívio no rosto abraçando a todos que encontrava.

-Que bom que vocês estão bem, meus jovens.

-O que está acontecendo?- perguntou Tyson.

-Ah! A polícia estava do lado de fora o tempo todo. Tivemos a sorte de não serem tão espertos assim. - disse piscando e apontando para as viaturas que portavam Kevin e os Beysnakes. –Conseguimos pará-los antes de detonarem alguns explosivos que estavam no prédio, não creio que vocês tenham chegado a vê-los. E Rhyila eu vi seu poder e o de sua fera bit. Tem muito potencial. Acredito que Hilary conseguiu convencê-la de que não pertence ao lado obscuro da vida, não é mesmo? Sendo assim os Mega Blakers a convidam como novo membro da equipe, o que acha?

Enquanto Tyson berrava de felicidade e os outros se secavam debaixo de uma tenda na entrada do depósito, Kai e Hilary ainda estavam lá dentro. Ninguém perguntou por eles, pois todos, até mesmo Tyson, sabiam que tinham assuntos para resolver.

Hilary não chegara a se levantar. Permaneceu ajoelhada observando a beyblade, até tentar se erguer-se e apanhar o pião da irmã, ainda cravado na parede. Quando suas forças findaram e ela pensou que cairia, um par de braços fortes rodeou sua cintura e a segurou firmemente. Enfim seus olhos se encontraram.

-Que loucura... -murmurou ela. Kai apenas assentiu. A água caindo sobre eles, os corpos próximos e parecia tudo tão certo. –Olha, eu...

Kai pôs o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios e fechou os olhos como se estivesse decidindo o que faria. Por fim, olhou desconfiado para a menina que ainda possuía o olhar um pouco assustado pelo simples fato de ainda estarem abraçados e a beijou. Hilary passou os braços em volta do seu pescoço e correspondeu. Não era apenas irmãos gêmeos que possuíam outras formas de se comunicarem. Era apenas pra ser assim. Quando por um instante seus lábios se afastaram Hilary percebeu um certo rubor no rosto do garoto que disse em um tom rebelde.

-Não é que eu vá ficar romântico ou faça todas essas coisas melosas que Ray faz pra Maryah, mas...

-Kai...- disse ela com uma expressão divertida. O garoto olhou pra ela ainda constrangido.

-Hmn?

-Cala a boca.- puxou o pescoço dele um pouco para frente e pôde sentir a pressão dos lábios sobre os seus. Kai realmente estava ficando muito comunicativo.

_Mais uma viagem, nem sei como ela conseguiu me convencer a abrir esse notebook..._

_Pouco após a luta, Hilary me contou tudo que acontecera. Para nós que estávamos assistindo, era apenas silêncio. Kenny não pôde explicar cientificamente o que ocorreu desde que Rhyila chegara. Disse apenas que as beyblades dadas pelo pai de Hilary possuíam um grande poder e que precisariam investigar sobre o senhor Tachibana que sumira no mundo deixando as filhas para trás. Disse também que os desmaios de Tyson eram apenas efeitos das feras bit nessas beyblades que agiam só pela proximidade uma com a outra. A ''aparição'' do espírito de Rhyila sobre o corpo da Hil também não foi bem explicado. Hilary apenas riu e me disse que eram coisas de irmã, que talvez a frustração que Rhyila sentia na época afetou Hilary por elas serem gêmeas. Para mim, acho que nunca será explicado. Rhyila integrou os Bladebreakers- o grupo voltou ao nome antigo- e ganhou muitas competições conosco. Um dia desses me deparei com o diário de Hilary de novo. Ela disse que mantinha minha foto nesse diário para dar forças a ela, fato que eu não concordo. O sangue que eu vira ela me explicou, um pouco constrangida. Abria o diário todas as madrugadas depois do treino com o cabeça de fósforo que afinal, tratava ela apenas como irmã. O sangue foi resultado de um dos treinos. Está certo que eu persegui Brooklyn por toda a ALB por tê-la posto em um treinamento tão duro, mas ele me convenceu de que se não fosse isso, ela talvez não tivesse ganhado a luta. Pelo menos acha que me convenceu. Os loucos dos Beysnakes confessaram que o intuito deles era roubar a beyblade de Hilary e fundi-la com a da irmã. Algo como um poder invencível foi comentado, Tyson não me deixou prestar atenção nessa parte. Todos eles estão presos e vão ficar assim por um bom tempo. Eu não voltei para Rússia como tinha planejado. Era pra ser apenas uma competição, mas talvez Dickenson soubesse que eu ainda tinha que resolver alguns... er... Problemas. Me é escuso dizer que a culpada foi Hilary, afinal, Tyson fez questão de gritar aos quatro ventos e mais um pouco que estávamos namorando. Não foi uma viagem de todo mal, no fim das contas. Estamos dentro do avião rumo ao Brasil. Há uma nova competição para participarmos e eu não consigo dormir, por isso escrevo. Não sei como Hilary conseguiu me convencer a escrever isso, ela é mais nervosa do que eu imaginei, mas enfim, já está na hora de pôr um ponto final nisso, ela acordou e me olha estranhamente... Não acho que eu esteja ficando comunicativo, mas se isso é uma coisa boa, não me custa tentar, não é mesmo? Ass: Kai Hiwatari..._

**Okaeri...**

**Respostas:**

Nani Dark: Espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo. Tentei pôr mais comédia, esse cap. Ia ficar muito trágico de qualquer maneira hauhsuhauhsu...BjoOo

Atsuko Tenshi: Obrigada fico feliz por estar gostando (sem querer fazer propaganda, mas já fazendo se você gosta de Naruto eu to fazendo uma fic...só que é mais focada na Sakura e no Sasuke...) BeijoOo...

Akai Hoshi: Obrigadaa!! Valeu pelo empurrão ajudou, eu tava planejando terminar La pra dezembro depois de acabar a fic de Naruto u.u. xD BjaoOo...vou sentir falta de suas reviews o


End file.
